El hombre del palacio que surgió del hielo
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta es la historia de una mirada... y nada más. Ambientada en la época rococó y un marco de hechos históricos sobre como llegó a ser Catalina la grande Zarina de todas las Rusias.


**Disclaimer: **_No comas sopa de letras, harás cosas raras con las creaciones de Himaruya. Es un consejo de tata Agua._

* * *

**El hombre del palacio que surgió del hielo**

La luz mortecina propia de los días encapotados en el este de los Alpes entra por el ventanal e ilumina la estancia haciendo brillar la orfebrería de los muebles y paredes, dejando entrever las diminutas y escasas motitas de polvo del ambiente del palacio del Belvedere.

Los severos ojos violetas cerrados tras sus gafas en una expresión de serenidad y concentración mientras el mechón moreno de pelo rebelde baila con los movimientos de cabeza.

Una nota lastimosa contenida al Stradivarius de no más de treinta años de antigüedad y un mesurado movimiento de la mano haciendo vibrar la cuerda para que cante de forma cada vez más aguda en diferentes cambios de tono.

Las puertas abriéndose en el piso inferior dando paso a una sonrisa altanera y audaz enmarcada de imposibles ojos rojos que no presagian nada bueno.

Al descabalgar se recoloca sobre el pelo blanco el gran sombrero con una elegante rosa roja. El acompasado sonido de las suelas de madera sobre el mármol pulido del palacio vienés y la vaina de cuero y oro donde duerme su letal espada golpeando contra su cadera conforman la percusión.

La nota se corta en un desgarro cuando el más mínimo sonido fuera de lugar perturba la paz. Se gira bruscamente para encontrar una mirada de súplica que le advierte que, a pesar de sus órdenes de no importunarle, alguien apodado "el Káiser" le está esperando en la sala de visitas.

La expresión del músico cambia a una de genuino hastío, devolviendo el instrumento a su ataúd de madera por el forzado letargo, se reorganiza las prendas con pulcritud y finalmente asiente sutilmente al mensajero para advertirle que la vista será inmediatamente, pero este parece haber desaparecido durante todo el proceso anterior temiendo peores represalias.

El recién llegado examina la estancia de visitas en busca de trampas o ingenios maliciosos con superficial interés antes de tomar una copita del licor que le ofrecen y dejarse desplomar sobre una butaca de seda bordada.

Cruza una pierna sobre la otra acomodando la espada para que no se le clave la empuñadura en la cadera, observa alrededor y sin pensar golpea rítmicamente con la mano vacía en el reposabrazos una marcha de batalla de tiempos antiguos que su padre le enseñó y se usaba al ir a la guerra.

Cuando ambas miradas se cruzan, la violeta no puede evitar volverse más amenazadora y filosa, entrecerrándose los ojos, en cambio la roja sigue socarrona y altanera mientras anuncian la mala nueva al propietario del palacio.

Si hay algo que le sea realmente grato al káiser, es traerle malas noticias a su hermano del sureste.

Tras unos cuantos nombres nobles y otras tantas rebuscadas e insulsas intrigas de palacio, se resuelve el misterio: La nueva zarina sería prusa.

Aguanta el temple toda la entrevista, con su mirada fría inalterable en apariencia tras los cristales de las gafas, pero no tarda en desmoronarse de preocupación cuando el albino ha partido.

xoXOXox

El palacio que surgió del hielo es azul celeste y blanco y se erige en su majestuosidad entre las nieves que cubren la plaza de San Petersburgo.

Europa vive en su auge rococó y ni el más crudo invierno ha podido evitarlo.

Las suelas de madera de sus negras botas de cuero prensan el sempiterno manto blanco al bajar del carro con el resto de la comitiva y lo primero en recibirles es una helada ráfaga de viento.

Tras contraer los rasgos y levantarse el cuello del abrigo, Prusia se acomoda el símbolo de los teutones que más tarde será convertido en la cruz de hierro como condecoración militar para que luzca bien en su pecho.

En cruzar el linde de las puertas del palacio, como en el Belvedere, una música acompaña el interior de los salones vacíos, pero en cambio se nota que no hay mano humana en ella. Se trata un carrillón mecánico, la última modernidad de la época, predecesor de las cajas de música y las pianolas.

Los ojos rojos no pueden tomar esto si no como un mal augurio y se desvían hacia el príncipe de Anhalt-Zerbst, padre de la chiquilla entregada en matrimonio y la muchacha en cuestión.

Probablemente ese aparato cantor había sido un regalo de su competidor y hermano, pero el trato estaba ya prácticamente cerrado y daba lo mismo cuanto se empeñara con sus habituales sucias artimañas.

La mirada es devuelta por sus acompañantes mientras esperan con un leve deje de miedo e incomodidad que la habitual sonrisa altanera se ocupa de disipar irradiando seguridad.

Y aun así, el tintineo metálico de todas las condecoraciones que lleva colgadas al pecho cuando se mueve delata su evidente nerviosismo.

No tarda en personarse el hombre más montañoso que ha visto en los últimos tiempos, acompañado por un séquito similar al suyo. No eran en vano los consejos de su padre sobre cuidarse de las gentes del este, aunque a juzgar por las vestiduras, no iba a tener la suerte de que se tratara nada más que de un guardia fornido. El tipo les sacaba una cabeza a todos sus propios guardias fornidos.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, algo en el monstruoso espécimen llama la atención del pruso, quizás sea su nariz a proporción con su descomunal altura o quizás sea la pregunta de si todo lo demás estará proporcionado también en el eslavo.

Se ríe de su propia ocurrencia prometiéndose escribir a sus amigos en el sur para contarles al respecto, pero igualmente por algún motivo el, a todas vistas, lento personaje tiene el halo de misterio y respeto que infunde el miedo bastante atrayente.

A primeras el poco sensible alemán no es capaz de captar el quid más allá de observarle con una fascinación casi infantil que no deja indiferente al ruso.

Se siente nervioso hablando con este hombre pequeño de pelo blanco y ojos de intenso color sangre que le miran como dos dagas apuntándole. Nunca nadie le había mirado de esta forma penetrante pero no reprobatoria, como de genuino interés.

No tardan en salir a colación sus grandes virtudes en innumerables campos, no parece que haya nada que el hombre de poniente no sepa hacer con insólita maestría a juzgar por sus palabras.

No es si no hasta que se presenta la más insospechada de las peticiones en la gloriosa vida del Káiser que la vacilación evidente se persona.

¿Bailar con el ruso en la celebración de la ceremonia? puede sentir hasta sus rodillas flaquear un poco.

xoOXOox

Permanece detenido e incómodo mientras mengua la fila para saludar a los novios y naciones. Los preocupantes gritos en inglés se acercan provocando el cambio de peso de pies una y otra vez en el ruso que no entiende del todo lo que escucha.

Ambos, país y colonia, se enzarzan en una eterna discusión, nuevamente. Mientras el mayor de los gemelos anda delante con la cabeza gacha y en silencio a pesar de que nadie sea capaz de notarle y menos aún con la reyerta de los otros dos.

Saluda con una educada y sutil inclinación de cabeza como le han enseñado aunque absolutamente nadie está reparando en él, todos los ojos se posan en el hombre rubio de cejas superpobladas que repite una y otra vez que este no es el momento ni el lugar para protestar sobre esas cosas al chico de ojos azules con el ceño fruncido.

Tras lograr zanjar la discusión con algo al respecto de que mientras estuviera bajo su protección tendría que acatar sus órdenes sin tanta insurrección, el adulto hace un gesto de asentimiento parecido al que el pequeño invisible ha hecho, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a quién saluda.

La curiosidad del adolescente de ojos azules, por el contrario, tiene a bien de hacerle levantar la cabeza y abrir la boca para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de un aún muy sorprendido y quieto ruso que mira hacia abajo.

Tras unos instantes de miradas indescifrables encontradas y de que el universo contenga el aliento, el muchacho le pregunta su nombre y su tutor le apresura con un "_America!_". Este desvía su mirada un instante con el ceño fruncido a la voz que le llama antes de volverse al ruso, sonreír y asegurarle que pronto va a convertirse en el país más poderoso del mundo, para, a continuación, irse corriendo definitivamente.

El eslavo parpadea mirándole marcharse sin estar muy seguro de qué acaba de suceder, inclina la cabeza y susurra "_Amerika_" una sola vez antes de volverse al siguiente en la cola de los presentes.

xoOXOox

A medida que se acerca el momento prometido, la inquietud del teutón se demuestra en constantes cambios de postura y risas nerviosas que sus amigos no pierden oportunidad de provocar con comentarios jocosos.

No le había quedado más remedio que contarles. Evidentemente él hacía con maestría indiscutible cualquier encomienda de la naturaleza más insólita, así que era su deber cerciorarse de que sus mejores amigos también llevaban a cabo semejante actividad con fluidez y atino.

Y ya que se veía en la obligación, seguro se darían cuenta de que ELLOS estaban copiándole a ÉL algunos diestros movimientos, que su gracia había improvisado, no que acabara de aprenderlos. Incluso había pedido a uno de ellos repetir ciertas partes una y otra vez hasta que estuvo seguro que la ejecutaba con absoluta precisión propia de la raza.

La descomunal mano se le posa en el hombro con evidente impaciencia, precedida por una sonrisa ligeramente antinatural que anuncia ya la inevitable posposición del evento.

A pesar de lo que podría apreciar cualquier observador, no es un nudo en la garganta lo que tiene el pruso, si no el último bocado del postre servido como jurará y perjurará más tarde en su defensa.

Aun con gelatina como rodillas, se pone de pie para atender a su palabra porque desde luego no es un hombre cobarde.

El sobredimensionado ruso, por lo general de modos torpes, rudos y lentos, toma al albino de la cintura y se mantiene impertérrito por unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados. Cualquier poeta describiría como las notas de la intrincada partitura se volvían en metafóricos destellos de luz de colores y se colaban por sus oídos hasta llegarle directamente a las venas removiéndole el cuerpo entero.

El alemán solo se nota inquietamente inmóvil por eternos segundos incómodos, abrazado a un gigantesco elemento frente a todo el mundo. Y por cierto, ¿no está él en la postura de las damas? Está a punto de carraspear y cambiar los brazos cuando el primer movimiento del baile en forma de tirón le descoloca.

No está seguro de poder explicar lo que está pasando ni cómo es posible que no haga ninguno de los movimientos ensayados y aun así estos nuevos le salgan con fluidez en manos del eslavo.

Al final, no queda nada más que una mirada.

Una mirada roja de ojos de alguien que ha olvidado el mundo y por instante ha sentido que el universo es un lugar bello cuando todo está en la posición correcta.

Las risas a causa de esa mirada iban a perseguirle de por vida.

* * *

_Pues... A mi no me mires. Aceite pidió RuPru por su cumpleaños por algún motivo y aquí está, de Agua... para ella. ¡Feliz día!_


End file.
